


Potion-Master Chef Sev

by Mrs_Poncey



Series: Mrs_Poncey's Snarlie Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cuteness overload, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, HERMIONE’S NOOK ANNIVERSARY DRABBLE FEST, M/M, Snarlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Poncey/pseuds/Mrs_Poncey
Summary: Severus bakes a cake for his husband but gets eaten instead.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley
Series: Mrs_Poncey's Snarlie Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest





	Potion-Master Chef Sev

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> Thank you for the great Prompt Kora!
> 
> Your favorite pairing and a birthday celebration  
> Quote to include: “I tried to bake you a cake but the house-elves kicked me out when I nearly burnt the kitchen down.”

“Imbecile creatures! I am a Potion Master and capable of working a kitchen unattended.” Charlie heard his husband before he appeared fuming in the living room entrance. One glance at Severus and his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

“What happened to you?” 

“Nothing,” Severus’s voice broke too high, and his body stilled upon discovering he wasn’t alone. 

“Really,” Charlie grinned, dropping the book he was reading on the table beside him. He leaned back, let his knees fall open, and tilted his head before his tongue ran over his bottom lip. “Then why is it you’re covered in cake batter and red icing?”

Snape’s gaze sought out the action, and a soft red flush washed over his cheeks. “I tried to bake you a cake,” he mumbled. 

“Is that all that happened?”

“Shut up.”

“Hmm, are you my birthday cake Sev?”

At that, Severus’s body softened, and a sly grin spread across his face. “Maybe.” 

“Come closer,” Charlie commanded and Severus’s body followed unthought and soon found himself between his husband’s knees. “I think—,” Charlie murmured, his hand hoisted the hem of Severus shirt, revealing a wide stripe of golden icing from hip to bellybutton. “—that if you tell me all of what happened, I might spend the next hour cleaning this icing off with my tongue.” and leaned in to lick off a broad strip of gold. 

Severus trembled under his Doms hands and had no shame when his throaty whisper filled the room, “I tried to bake you a cake, but the house-elves kicked me out when I nearly burnt the kitchen down.”

“My good boy,” Charlie whispered against red and golden smeared skin. He cupped the Potion Masters arse and tugged him closer to him. “This is the finest birthday cake I’ve ever had.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback feels like ice-cream on a hot day. I'm always happy about it!


End file.
